Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai
Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai (源平兵戈: 侍の夜明け Genpei Heika: Samurai no Yoake in Japan) is a Hack and Slash video game made by ClarentBloodArthur, the creator behind the ''Enemy of the Nation'' video game series and Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu. It is available for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles and the PlayStation Vita handheld and unlike the Enemy of the Nation series, Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai can be played by two players. The video game centers around a called the Genpei War (1180 A.D. - 1185 A.D.), a conflict between two warring clans known as the Minamoto and the Taira, vying for control over Japan which occurred at the end of the country's Heian period (794 A.D. - 1185 A.D.). You play as some of the most noted samurai who were instrumental in the war. Story THE END OF AN ERA During the last decades of the Heian period (794 A.D. - 1185 A.D.), there were two clans who were competing against each other for dominance and control over the imperial court in Japan, the Minamoto and the Taira. Before the war, the Taira clan were the ones who were in power, and the Minamoto staged two rebellions known as the Hōgen Rebellion (1156 A.D.) and the Heiji Rebellion (1160 A.D.) in order to regain control from the Taira, but to no avail. Eventually, relations between the imperial throne and the Taira clan turned sour, the previous emperor tried to have the leader of the Taira clan, Kiyomori, assassinated, but Kiyomori thwarted the former emperor's scheme and defeated him. Kiyomori then took advantage of the imperial throne that caused anti -Taira resentment throughout the land. After the 80th Emperor of Japan abdicated, Kiyomori placed his grandson as emperor on the throne. Seeing as how Kiyomori Taira ruled with a ruthless iron fist, the imperial prince, Mochihito, requested the help of the Minamoto and other samurai who would respond to his call, thus beginning five years of civil war that changed the history of Japan forever. Game Options and Gameplay 'Game Options' Here is the list of game options to choose from on the main menu when you are playing Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai. STORY CHAPTER - This is where you experience the Genpei War from the point of view of the Samurai you play as. Some tales of a number of playable characters such as members of the Taira clan are different to others. To see each character's story chapter and more information, see the Story Chapter section below. FREE MODE - Where you can choose to play as any of the playable Samurai and partake in any battle unlocked (as well as the version of said battle). This is also where you can play with another person. MINIGAME PARTY - Where you do a number of minigames, unlockable bonus games and objectives with any of the playable characters. *'Massacre' - Kill as many Samurai as you possibly can before the time runs out. *'Sudden Death' - Kill as many Samurai as you possibly can before the enemy lands a hit on you. *'Survival Bridge' - Knock as many enemies off the bridge as you can before you are knocked off it. It gets tougher each round as you progress. *'Gatekeeper' - Where you must protect the gate and slay as many Samurai as you possibly can before they pass through it. It eventually gets tougher as you make progress. *'Duel' - You fight and defeat as many enemy Samurai in a one to one duel, each round gets difficult as you progress. *'Marksman' - A minigame involving the use of archery. You must hit as many targets as you possibly before your opponent to win the contest. You can only play as either Yoichi Nasu, Noritsune Taira or one of the two bonus characters in this minigame. *'Genpei Derby' - A minigame where you play as any of the playable characters and race your opponents on mounted horses. *'Lady Takiyasha's Tower' - A survival mode where you venture up a 30 floor tower cutting down the undead and enemy samurai. Reaching the top, you must face Lady Takiyasha herself. TUTORIAL - As its name suggests, Tutorial is where you learn the basics and controls of Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai in order to play the game at its fullest. CREATE-A-SAMURAI - See the Create-a-Samurai section below. GALLERY - Where you can view the artworks and music of Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai. Also, you can listen to the voice samples of each playable character in the game. ENCYCLOPEDIA - Where you can view the history of the Genpei War, the battles that took place, as well as viewing the biographies of the Samurai invovled and a glossary. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings of the game, as well as being able to load and save your progress. 'Gameplay' The gameplay for Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai is very similar in general to the gameplay of both the Enemy of the Nation series and Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu. You have a normal attack, charge attack, range attack, super attack (which is called the Ultimate Fury Attack) as well as the ability to ride horses, use the likes of catapults and other siege weapons. There is a command list that tells you how to perform combos, though some combos can't be unlocked unless you have upgraded the character in order for it to be available. In order for the character's movelist and their weaponry to be upgraded, coins are needed, you can obtain coins from certain enemies when you are playing the game, who will leave them after you have defeated them in battle. Playable Characters In Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai, there are 20 characters to choose from as you experience the Genpei War and their exploits. 3 of those characters can only be unlocked after meeting certain conditions. YOSHITSUNE MINAMOTO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Hizamaru (Laser Katana) Element: Light CV: (ENG) Kaiji Tang, (JP) Kōji Tsujitani The 9th son of Yoshitomo Minamoto and younger brother of Yoritomo. Yoshitsune is today regarded as one of the greatest samurai known in world history. He possesses a virtuous soul and is very skilled in swordsmanship, when he hears that his brother Yoritomo is raising an army to oppose the Taira, Yoshitsune joins him along with the monk Benkei. Now a leading general, Yoshitsune battles the Taira in a war that will forever grant him the legendary status he now has today. BENKEI Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Dual War Tridents Element: Earth CV: (ENG) Christopher Sabat, (JP) Hiroki Yasumoto A giant monk who defeated 999 samurai, claiming their swords as trophies before he lost Yoshitsune in his 1,000th duel, Benkei ended up as Yoshitsune's most trusted retainer. When Yoshitsune joins his brother in the war against the Taira clan, Benkei swears to give his all in the name of his lord. SHIZUKA Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Bladed Fans Element: Water CV: (ENG) Alexis Tipton, (JP) Akemi Satō Yoshitsune's lover. Shizuka is a famous dancer whose dance was said to make rain appear. When she and Yoshitsune first met, Yoshitsune took her as his lover and Shizuka accompanied him on his journeys. When the Minamoto clan declares war on the Taira and Yoshitsune joins his brother, Shizuka does not hesitate to accompany the man she her heart belongs to. YORITOMO MINAMOTO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Higekiri (Holy Katana) Element: Light CV: (ENG) Charles Klausmeyer, (JP) Yasunori Masutani The 3rd son of Yoshitomo Minamoto and older brother of Yoshitsune. After the death of his distant relative Yorimasa Minamoto at the hands of Kiyomori Taira, Yoritomo takes command as head of the Minamoto clan. Yoritomo requests the aid of any samurai who are willing to take up their swords for the Minamoto clan in his war against the Taira. As the war progresses however, Yoritomo's personality slowly and surely takes a severe change. YOSHINAKA MINAMOTO Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Twin Broadswords Element: Fire CV: (ENG) Robert McCollum, (JP) Hiroshi Kamiya Yoritomo's cousin and rival, he is also the friend and sworn brother of Kanehira Imai. When the imperial prince calls for assistance to fight the Taira, Yoshinaka establishes an army of his own and joins with Yoritomo, Yoshitsune and others to attack the enemy. A very determined warrior, Yoshinaka hopes his accomplishments in the war will grant him status as a capable leader of the Minamoto clan, however there is a serious reason behind all his actions and his actions may possibly bring consequences. TOMOE Faction: Minamoto Clan Weapon: Great Naginata Element: Ice CV: (ENG) Trina Nishimura, (JP) Rie Tanaka A female samurai warrior well versed in the art of war, she is also the wife of her master Yoshinaka Minamoto. Tomoe is a steadfast, strong-willed individual of her own right who is able to fight and defeat male opponents with minimal effort with her naginata. As the war between the Minamoto and the Taira begins, Tomoe serves her husband Yoshinaka without question and is willing to die for him if it ever comes down to it. SHIGETADA HATAKEYAMA Faction: Taira Clan, Minamoto Clan Weapon: Giant Katana Element: Wind CV: (ENG) Matthew Mercer, (JP) Junichi Suwabe A brave, chivalrous warrior. He originally serves the Taira when the war begins, but eventually sides with the Minamoto due to no longer bearing the cruelty Kiyomori and his clan administers. Shigetada possesses amazing strength and his skills as a samurai makes people regard him as a model example of a honourable warrior. Shigetada constantly finds himself at odds with Kagetoki Kajiwara due to their ideals conflicting with one another. KAGETOKI KAJIWARA YOICHI NASU NAOZANE KUMAGAI MUNEMORI TAIRA NORITSUNE TAIRA KIYOMORI TAIRA TOKIKO TAIRA TOMOMORI TAIRA ATSUMORI TAIRA KOREMORI TAIRA ??????? ???? ??? LADY TAKIYASHA Under construction so please be patient and don't edit on here, kay~?♪ Non-playable Characters Here are notable characters in Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai who aren't playable but still appear in the game. YORIMASA MINAMOTO NORIYORI MINAMOTO YUKIIE MINAMOTO GO-SHIRAKAWA TOKIMASA HOJO KANEHIRA IMAI TSUGUNOBU SATO IEYOSHI UCHIDA SHIGEHIRA TAIRA KAGEKIYO TAIRA TADANORI TAIRA EMPEROR ANTOKU Under construction so please be patient and don't edit on here, kay~?♪ The Battles Under construction so please be patient and don't edit on here, kay~?♪ Story Chapters Under construction so please be patient and don't edit on here, kay~?♪ Create-a-Samurai Under construction so please be patient and don't edit on here, kay~?♪ Trivia *The name Genpei Heika (源平兵戈) in Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai is officially translated as "Genpei Warfare", though the word 'Heika' does also mean "Blades" (But warfare is the official word). *Shigetada Hatakeyama is ClarentBloodArthur's favourite Samurai in the Genpei War. Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:Samurai Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:War Category:Wars in the History Category:Ancient Japan Category:Feudal Japan Category:Samurai Games Category:Anachronism Stew Category:History Category:Archery